Invinceable
by Oceana Solange
Summary: Adrianna isn't your everyday average girl. She's been through some things in the past. Can she ever forgive her brother for leaving her? Will she ever trust anyone again? And if she does, for how long? I do not own anything but Adrianna.Everything else belongs to their respective owners.
1. Intro

Name: Adriana Lopez.

Ring name: Adri

Birthday: January 14th

Age: 23

Hair color: purple and blue (dyes it constantly)

Eye color: brown.

Skin color: tan.

She has big doe eyes and wavy hair with a bang. She also has a beauty mark near the bottom of her right eye. She has pouty, juicy, lips. She also has a tattoo of a vine starting from her right ribs, to her belly button. There's also a tattoo of a lightning bolt on the left side of her neck. She's on the shorter side only being 5' 2". She's friendly to everyone but if she doesn't like you then she gets a really big attitude.

Adri's POV

I pulled my hood up to protect myself from the rain and got my bags from the trunk of the cab. When I was done, I went inside the building. A stage tech who was passing told me where everything is. The catering sounded better than going to the divas locker room.

There were so many wrestlers in there. I felt like a kid in a candy store, but I had to keep my head in the game. I was set to make my debut tonight. I sat down in a seat in the corner and plugged my ear buds into my ears. I had a little time before I had to get ready. All of a sudden, an African American dude sat in the other seat.

"You're new here." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, I am."

"The name's Kofi. And you?" he stuck his hand out and I took it.

"Adriana. But you could call me Adri. Either is fine."

We sat in silence just looking at a nearby monitor. The show had started already.

"I have to go and get ready now. Nice to meet you, Kofi."

Nice to meet you too, Adri. Good luck out there and I'll be watching."

I smiled because just from those few minutes, I knew that me and him are going to be close. But I was a little more nervous because I realized that not only is Kofi watching me; but the entire locker room is watching me. First impression is usually the most important. I got dressed in black ripped tights, a gray ripped crop top that showed my tattoo, and black and gray yin yang boots and pads. I don't like wearing a lot of make up, so I just put on red lipstick and put my two-colored hair into a ponytail. When I was done, I warmed up and tried to calm my nerves down.

"Three minutes till you're on, Ms. Lopez." A stagehand called out. I nodded and made my way to the gorilla. Kofi was there looking at the monitor.

"Hey Kofi." He turned around and smiled.

"Wassup Adri? Good luck out there."

"Thanks. I'm gonna need it."

"You nervous?"

I scratched the back of my neck, "Kind of, yeah." He gave me a hug.

"Well don't be. You're going to do great." My music started playing, "Kick butt out there." I gave him a nod and walked through the curtains.

"Well she's new here. I wonder who she is." I heard Michael Cole ask.

"Whoever she is, she's hot." Jerry said.

I got into the ring. My opponent for the night was Summer Rae. We shook hands and the bell rang. We locked up and she pushes me to a turnbuckle and kicks my torso. Then she pulled my hair, slamming me to the ground. I had a little time to breath as she was gloating to the crowd. She turned back to me and I swept her legs from underneath her. I jumped on top of her and started to lay punches on her. When the referee separated me away from her, I waited patiently for her to get up. When she finally stood, I pulled a neck breaker. She fell to the ground and I dragged her a little bit closer to the corner. I climbed the turnbuckle.

"Oh, she's going up!" JBL said.

"What's she doing up there?!" Jerry asked.

I stood up and looked straight at my target. The crowd was cheering at me. I launched off the top rope and did a shooting star press onto Summer Rae. The crowd went wild as I went for the cover.

1…

2…

3…

The bell rang and the Ref raised my arm. I was so happy I won my first match. I grabbed a mic.

"What's up New York?" I yelled. The crowd was really energetic. "You guys maybe wondering who I am. I am Adri. This is my dream. This match right here is the first of many. And hopefully some will be championships. And you will see me soon. That's a promise." I dropped my mic and walked backstage. The adrenaline was still pumping through my body. I got scooped up in a hug by Kofi.

"That was so awesome!" I smiled, "Hey, we're going to a bar after the show. Wanna go?"

"No thanks. I'm kind of tired. Maybe next time."

"Ok. See you later." I walked away and went inside the divas locker room.

I sat down and sighed happily. This is the dream job I always wanted since I was little with my older brother. But right now, I don't want to even think about him.

"Hey, new girl." I looked up and saw the Bellas, "What's your name?"

"Adriana."

"Well you did pretty good out there. Want to meet the other divas?"

"Not right now, sorry. I'm gonna take a walk."

I hope I didn't come off as rude, but I need to look around. Even if I currently don't want to, I have to see him. I walked out and started looking around. The first place I looked was catering. And I actually spotted him. I walked up to him and he looked me dead in my eyes.

"I have to go. See you in a few." He said to his teammates. He got up and dragged me to the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm a diva."

"What? Since when?"

"Not too long ago."

"How come I didn't know of this." I crossed my arms.

"Well, Colby, it was because you were so busy. But I guess we're even now."

"What do you mean, Adriana?"

"I mean, that years ago, you left home and no one told me. I was left in the dark. I was going through a struggle and the only person I actually trusted was gone. I felt that my own brother abandoned me."

"Wait, what struggle?"

"Don't worry about it. It's too late now for that."

"Listen, I'm sorry Adri. I thought that if I left without telling you, everything would be ok. I never meant to hurt my little sister." He gave me a hug and for a second I felt relaxed. But I pulled away.

"Why'd you pull away?"

"Because since I was 12, I had to deal with you being gone. I don't think I'm ready for you to touch me yet." I walked back into catering. If you're wondering, I'm related to Colby Lopez aka Seth Rollins of the Shield.

"Yo, Adri." Kofi called out. I went to him and sat down. "You alright? You seem upset."

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a little tired."

"You want something to eat?" he shook a container of fruits. I shook my head.

"Sorry, I don't feel like eating right now."

"You alright?" he had a concerned look in his eyes.

"Yeah, just sibling problems."

"You have a sibling?"

"Yeah. An older brother who's currently a douche bag."

"What did he do?"

"You'll know soon. And you actually know him." He was about to speak up when a blonde man sat down next to him.

"Hey, Kofi. Who's this beauty?" I gave him a curious look as he stared at me.

"My name is Adriana."

"It's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Kofi just shook his head.

"Your flirting isn't working on her."

"I'm gonna go and change out of my sweaty ring gear. See you guys later." I walked into the locker room and sat down. The empty room was both a blessing and a curse. It was too quiet. It reminded me so much of when I was 12. The day after I found out that he left and the house was just as quiet as it is now. It led me to a really dark place.

I caught myself crying and wiped my face. I got and changed into a white long sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans, and black flats. I let my hair down, allowing it to fall a little past my shoulders. My eyes were still glossy from crying. I walked out the locker room and bumped into the one person who I didn't want to see.

"Adriana-"

"Save it, Colby. I don't want to talk to you right now. Just know that I'm staying here now. And I hope you feel guilty about what you did whenever you see me." I pushed passed him and walked away. I was too busy blinking back the tears to know that I was walking into random hallways. I cursed myself out mentally when I realized that I was lost. I turned around and kept walking, hoping that I'll end up where I'm started.

"Hey, you." I froze and slowly turned around. It was Randy Orton. "What's your name, again?"

"Adriana."

"Well, Adriana, you were good out there."

"Thanks." He walked closer to me and my body started to tense. He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"I've seen you wrestle for a few months now. You are a really gifted wrestler. And it would be an honor to take you out to dinner after the show." There was something a bit evil about how he looked at me.

"Not tonight. I'm actually pretty tired." I felt my hand being squeezed tighter. I winced a little and he loosened his grip.

"Then rain check?"

"Maybe." I didn't want to be in a relationship with someone in the company so early in my career. He walked closer and whispered in my ear.

"Or maybe we could just go into my hotel room and I could see your body." His hand let go of my hand and gripped my ass. I gasped and punched him in the jaw. He staggered back in shocked and quickly grabbed my neck and pushed me to a wall. His eyes glared into mine and I was afraid of what he was going to do.

"Hey, let go of her!" a voice said. He let me go and I slid to the floor. What just happened there, it reminds me so much of what happened years ago. I looked up and it was Joe (Roman Reigns). He lifted me up bridal style and carried me to the locker room. It was quiet except for his footsteps.

"Your brother wanted to see you." I looked up at him.

"Why? I told him that I didn't want to talk to him."

"Yea, but he wants to talk to you." We suddenly stopped and he opened the door with me still in his arms. I tried to wiggle out but it was no use. The other two members had already seen me.

"Adri-"Colby started and Joe released me. "Wait, what happened to your neck?"

I was confused, "What do you mean?" he touch my neck and I jumped back in pain, "Fuck, don't do that."

"It's bruising." He said and looked at the other two.

Roman spoke up, "It was Orton. Check her hand too." Colby took my hand in his and examined it. You could see a slight bruise starting to form. He looked like he was about to stab someone.

"I'm gonna kill Orton!" he yelled and I tried to hold back my wince of how loud it was. Hopefully no one saw it.

"Don't worry about it. It was one time."

He looked at me as if I was crazy, "But he hurt my baby sister-"

"I'm not your baby sister anymore. The little Adri you knew grew up a long time ago. I could take care of myself. I don't need you or any of your 'hounds' holding my hand while I'm working. I'm not a child anymore. I'm gonna go out there and do what I do best every day and that's wrestling. I'm not afraid of you, Randy, or anyone else. So starting now, you better stay out of my way."

The room was quiet. Colby looked sad, Roman looked like he just wanted to hurt Orton in the ring again, and Dean was just sitting on a bench staring at me. "Just-leave me alone." I walked out the room. I saw the sadness in his eyes while I was talking. I didn't want to hurt him; I just wanted him to know the pain I felt.

**(LINE BREAK)**

**Hey, so I had a little problem. My computer just shut down and erased all my stories I had saved on it. I'm leaving up MRML even though I forgot what I was planning to do with it. Read that story and tell me what you think should happen. And don't forget to review this chapter. Tell me what you think should happen or if she should fall in love and with whom. So I'm gonna go and try to get a head start on writing the next chapter. Wish me luck!**


	2. I'm sorry for everything

The week had passed by quickly for Adrianna and it was finally time for Monday Night Raw. She wore her ring gear which consist of a tight, red, ripped, long sleeved crop top (showing her tattoo), her black shorts, and black boots and pads with the yin yang signs. She was stretching in a corner, waiting for her match with Eva.

"That's her?"

"Yeah. The one with the blue and purple hair."

She turned and saw Orton and Batista staring at her. It made her uncomfortable seeing Batista staring at her like that. And then his mouth turned into a smirk. She had chills running down her spine. But she couldn't let them get to her right before the match. The red- headed diva bounced towards her.

"Hi, I'm Eva Marie."

"I'm Adri."

"I saw you out there last week. You were pretty good." Eva's music started to play and she walked through the curtain. Adri bounced in place for a little bit until her music started to play and she bounced through the curtains.

She bounced out onto the ramp and the crowd went wild. She looked around and walked down into the ring. The bell ranged and the girls immediately locked up. Eva pushed her into the corner and the ref started counting. Eva let go and ran back to Adri only to receive a kick to her face. Eva staggered back and Adri climbed and jumped off the second rope to clothes line her. While the red head was on the floor, the crowd started booing. Adri turned around to see Orton and Batista standing on the ramp, staring at me. The distraction gave Eva the chance to roll her up into the pin. That was it, Adri lost because of the men on the ramp. Eva slipped out the ring to celebrate while the men started to stalk down the ramp. They reached the rope and had a stare down with the small girl. She was ready to fight them if she had to. They just smiled and walked back up the ramp. The crowd booed them as they went backstage. She the shrugged to the crowd and slowly went backstage.

**Adri's POV:**

When I went backstage, I passed by The Shield and they looked in the zone. They walked passed me and I decided to go to a monitor and watch the show. They came out and into the ring and then 11 other superstars came out. By now I was nervous. I know I'm annoyed and angry at him, but I guess a part of me still loves my brother. Before I knew it, all the men were attacking the three of them.

"Adri, thank god I found you!" Kofi ran towards me and gave me a hug.

"What's wrong?" he pointed to the screen and I looked. All 11 men were gone and now it was Evolution attacking them.

"I overheard them talking about using you for what they want. They were looking for you. I suggest you leave as soon as you can."

"Ok, but I don't have a ride to the hotel."

"I'll take you." He started pulling me but I pulled back when I saw something on the screen. Hunter whispers something to the guys and I saw a flash of worry cross his eyes. "C'mon Adri." I went to the locker room and put my sweater and jeans over my ring gear and slipped on my sneakers. I grabbed my bag and met Kofi in the parking lot.

"Over here." He took my bag and we got into the car. As we drove off, I looked into the mirror and I swear I saw Batista. I sat back and closed my eyes.

"Thank you, Kofi."

"No problem." The car was quiet for a while and he spoke up again. "Is it Jeff Hardy?"

"What about Jeff Hardy?"

"Is he your brother?"

I laughed, "As cool as it would be, no he is not related to me."

"Dammit. What about the Big Show?"

"Not even close."

"Can you tell me? Please?"

"Not tonight." We finally arrived to the hotel and I grabbed my things and checked in. I wasn't rooming with anyone this time. I went into my room and changed into a shirt and sweatpants and slipped inside the bed. As soon as I got comfortable, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Colby!" I sighed and rolled over.

"Go away, Colby."

"Please, can we talk?"

"I said go away."

"I'll sit out here and wait for you to let me in."

"Well then you better get comfortable." He continued to knock and I turned on my music. It was starting to get late so I ordered some food. I turned off my music to watch TV. It was getting close to one in the morning. So there were no good shows on at the moment. There was another knock on my door and I opened it. It was the delivery guy so I paid him and took the food. I looked down and Colby is sitting on the floor. I could see that he was tired.

"Come on, Colby. I know you're hungry and tired." He followed me into the room and I gave him some food.

"You actually bought food for me?"

I nodded, "Yea, just shush and eat." We ate in silence and he spoke up.

"Adrianna, I can't stand the fact that you're mad at me." I stayed silent. "You're my little sister. As an older brother, I'm supposed to be there for you."

"You're right. You were supposed to be there for me but you weren't. You missed so many things that I thought you would be there to witness it. I thought you would be there to wipe my tears at night. But you weren't there. You didn't even call once except for one of my birthdays. I know you were busy but at least check up on your family." I tried my best for my voice not to crack. He got up out of his seat to hug me and a few tears were released.

"It's ok. Just let it all out. I'm really sorry, Adrianna. I promise that I'll make it up to you." He picked me up and laid me down on the bed. "You should get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed my forehead, something he would always do when I was younger. He left and walked out the door. I fell into a somewhat comfortable sleep that night.

**(Line Break)**

"Yo, Adri, wake up." I heard someone yell as they shook me. I shifted my position on my bed and saw that it was Kofi. He smiled as I glared at him for waking me up.

"I hate you."

"You can hate me later, but I need breakfast right now." He dragged me out of bed and I landed on the floor with the pile of sheets and the blanket. He winned, "C'mon Adrianna! I'm hungry!"

I groaned, "Ok, let me get up first." I got up and threw a sweater over the outfit I slept in. I put my hair into a messy top bun and grabbed my hotel key and phone.

"Are you ready yet?" Kofi yelled from the couch.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk out the door with him behind me. We went to the breakfast buffet and we got our food. He led me to a table with some of the other divas.

"Adri, this is Nikki and Brie Bella, Nattie, and Alicia. The other divas are coming down here soon." I waved at them as they smile. I sat down and chatted with the girls for a while. We even exchanged numbers. When I was down, I excused myself and walked to the front desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the lady looked up and smiled, "You're Adri! Even though you're new to the company, my 6 year old daughter loves you. May I get an autograph please?"

I smiled, "Sure. I have to meet this daughter of yours one day." I signed a piece of paper for her, "Do you know where Colby Lopez is staying today?"

"One second." She typed away one her computer, "He's in room 223. Have a nice day."

I nodded and walked away to look for his room. Once I did, I knocked and waited patiently. Dean opened the door.

"What do you want?" he looked like he had just woken up.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine. Is Colby in there?" he grumbled and let me in. Colby was in bed on his phone. "Hey, Colby, you should really tell your friend to lighten up." Me and Dean flipped each other off as Colby just laughed and looked up from his phone.

He gave me a hug, "Hey, Adrianna. He's not a morning person. But what are you doing here?"

"Just making sure you guys is alright after last night's beating."

"We're sore but we'll survive. Are you ok?" Colby said as Joe walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah. It's just weird that Orton and Batista were watching my match on the ramp last night. And when Kofi told me that the authority was basically hunting me down. Plus when me and him were leaving, I saw Batista staring at me from a corner of the parking lot."

"What, is the little baby girl finally admitting that she's scared?" Dean mocked.

I threw a pillow at him and he caught it, "Shut it, Ambrose."

"That is weird." Roman said, "As soon as you come to the WWE, they focus on you."

Colby was deep in thought until he spoke up, "They know she's related to me."

I was confused, "What do you mean?"

Dean lay down on his bed and said, "What he means is that they know you're related to Seth Rollins of The Shield. And right now, they're after The Shield so they'll try to find our weakness. And we already know what, or who, Seth's weakness is."

"Wow, Ambrose, you actually said something smart for once." I smiled and Dean flipped me off once more, "Love you too, douche."

"But he's right Adrianna. During tonight's shooting, stay with us. Or stay with someone who could protect you when we're in the ring."

"Ugh. Fine. I'll stay with someone."

_**But what we didn't know was that just staying with someone wasn't enough.**_

**(Line Break)**

**That's the end of the chapter. I would like to thank anyone who reviewed, favorite, or followed. I had a bit of a writer's block and decided to end here. Hopefully the next chapter would be a bit longer. So review on what you think should happen in the story and I might even put it in. Should there be a love interest? Is so, than who? I'll see you guys later. Lots of love!**


End file.
